Hand trucks are used to transport a variety of objects, including objects that are difficult to manually grasp. The hand trucks are generally tilted back along a pair of wheels to support the objects. The wheels along the hand truck allow a user to more easily transport the object without having to directly grasp the object.
Some objects, however, may be too heavy and/or unwieldy to transport using a conventional hand truck. The objects may also have to be transported over obstacles, for example, door thresholds or a series of steps, which may be difficult to navigate using a conventional hand truck. Additionally, precise placement of an object carried by a conventional hand truck may be difficult. Accordingly, dolly transport systems that allow users to easily move cumbersome objects and to navigate over and/or around obstacles are desired.